Demigod Hunter Character Planning
Seven billion, three-hundred million... and two lives, dwelling in the past, flooded in a river of who-to-be's and what-to-do's. Blend in? Stand out? But then there is a single person putting seven billion, three-hundred million, and one other lives at stake. There are only so many of "them" out there—yet, they are still able to ruin our world, destroy it, burn it to the grounds. There are so many diverging paths they could have taken: help others with your new powers or perhaps make a change in our corrupted world? Yet they still choose to go down the corrupted path. I always thought to myself, tomorrow's going to be a new day, surely things have to get better soon enough? "It has to get better". Boy was I wrong. From that day I on, I swore that I will not hinder in coward, if no one's going to make a change April 27th, ____. On that very day, everything I had was taken away from me—the people I loved and my identity. The figure in the black cloak stood above the man's body. His hand ablazed as his victim was left on the verge of death, sustaining through a atrocious third-degree burn. A young curious boy tried to hold his whimpers inside the closet in which he and his mother are concealing themselves from the looming danger in. "Hatred", "sorrow", "fear", "grief", these words themselves cannot fathom the spectrum of emotions and thoughts that were circulating within the two's mind. I was the one that got my mother killed. I was engulfed by cowardice as I let out a whimper as tears continue to drip from my eyes onto my cheeks and down onto my shirt. That very action is what revealed our location and got my mother killed. In the tranquil night, a ravenous, violent crimson flare a-lit the sky. It wasn't long until the Vice manor was burned to the grounds. The silent child fled, with the remains of his father's journal—most of the pages of which were already far from recoverable. That and a pendant his father protected with his life, grasping it even after his final breath. '' ''The child drenched in his own tears, flipped onto the first page—at least the first of what's left. Embracing the memories that he has of his father. VOL. CLXIV . . . . No. 56,341 Title of Article ------------------------------------------------------------ Subtitle of Article ------------------------------------------------------------ BY Vince N. Anton LOS ANGELES—On _th of _____, the twenty-nine year old _____ _______ was found dead in her home with a slit wrist. The pathologist concluded that the cause of death was due to loss of blood. However, authorities have taken note of the finger hand around her wrist and the fingernail marks that punctures into the skin of her right wrist. With further analyst, the traces of DNA found in the victim's fingernails were a match to her own. Police revealed that investigation in still undergoing as there are many unsolved questions about this incident. This case is currently being marked as a suicide due to there being no evidence that shows that ____'s death was in fact a homicide. Antoni I. Vice, _______'s husband, said: "I should have noticed the symptoms of depression that she was keeping to herself. Every little thing, like her facial expression, her tone, and simply the way she acted should have been a sign that she is keeping something within herself. I should have knew... and none of this would have happened." (Continued on Page B2) I would never given a second thought that I man I trusted, the man I loved, the father I looked up to, was responsible for my mother's death that night. If anyone had told me such nonsense I would just put it off as a joke or simply jealousy of my father. That is, until the day that everything became apparent to me. '' ''Those "beings", they are nothing but a curse brought upon mankind by the gods. Their existence is a mere threat to the revolving of our world and the fate of the human race itself. Everything that is brought upon them; take it as a game of the survival of the fittest. They will be begging for more minutes in their hours, more hours in their days, more days in their years, and more years in their lives—for every second that they are still breathing while looking into my eyes is a blessing. I coughed up blood as my vision became hazy. I began to drift away. My body becomes lighter and lighter. And then—my memory cuts off. When I return to consciousness, I found myself in front of the three judges of the dead. Then there was an interruption, as a lady in a black robe accompanied by a polecat and she-dog enters the room. The three judges steps from their thrones and kneel before the presence of the woman. She excuses me from the room. Without saying a word, she casts upon a teleportation spell upon herself and I. In the blink of an eye, I found myself in the Olympian throne room standing in the presence of two goddesses, one being the Queen of Olympus. WIP (Gist is that Lucius Vice's father was a child of Hecate. In the underworld, he caught a glimpse of his son being transported by Charon. He pleaded his mother—Hecate—to bring him back alive as a nymph... anything. Hecate did not agree to do so. Due to Hera's dislike for demigods, she intervened and asked Hecate to do so. Hecate agreed because who would want to disagree with the Queen of Olympus?) For the first time in the past few years, I caught a glimpse of my father's face. The mask that he wears towards those he trust him, those that love him. Our eyes caught, mine while being taken en-route by Charon to the Judgement Pavilion, and my father's from the Fields of Asphodel. I looked away, looking at that man disgusts me. I was taken to the presence of the judges of the dead Ideas *So basically, this character was a clear-sighted mortal who hunts for demigods (no Celestial Bronze weaponry as he doesn't attract monsters as a mortal and demigods are vulnerable to regular metal weaponry). He thinks that demigods should not exist and sees them as a curse and threat to our world. *He was capable of killing demigods that he encounters, but was killed in battle when he encountered a Broken Covenant member who saw him kill one of his recruits. *Because of her dislike for demigods, Hera (who did not want her husband, Zeus, know of this) had Hestia turn the man into a fire spirit. Hestia only agreed because her sister had asked her to do so, because (as a virgin goddess) she had no strong relationship with demigods, and because of the kind person she is. *Hera asked Hestia to give the boy one condition in exchange for his freedom: he may only kill demigods that are corrupted or mean harm. Attempting to break this condition "will" result in death. *While he is forced to do so, he still holds an eternal grudge towards demigods as one had killed him in the first place. *Despite not really wanting to, he resides at camp because it is the safe haven of demigods and nearby the sanctuary of some cold-blooded killers (the Broken Covenants). *Antoni had actually controlled his wife to commit suicide by using a spell he created (as it is not perfected, he was only capable of controlling her right hand). The hand imprints and fingerprint punctures are caused by his wife resisting against Antoni's controlling of her hand. *HINT: Vince N. Anton is an anagram of Antoni I. Vice. Category:Character Planning Category:High Priority